Flatmates
by stargirl85
Summary: Ron, Harry and Hermione share a flat after they leave Hogwarts. Emotions run wild when Harry kisses Hermione and when Ron finds out.
1. Hermione and Harry?

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling

* * *

Hermione stood at the kitchen bench chopping vegetables. The simple task allowed her mind to wander. It still felt odd to her to be out of Hogwarts, the three of them finally making it to the end the previous year. They had all graduated with excellent grades but had decided to take the equivalent of a muggle 'gap year', living for a year in the muggle world before re-entering the wizarding world to train for their chosen professions. Hermione, Ron and Harry had decided to take a flat together in London and had been living together for three months already. Things weren't always smooth, but they got along fairly well. With all of them working separate jobs, they never really had much time to see one another anyway.

As Hermione nicked her fingernail with the knife she was using to chop the carrot for the soup she was making, she cursed herself for insisting that if the three of them wanted to live in the muggle world, they had to do things the muggle way; cooking, cleaning, public transport, everything. It had been hard at first, especially for Ron, but they were starting to get used to it. Hemione wasn't the greatest cook, but even she couldn't ruin a simple soup. Surprisingly it had been Harry that turned out to be the culinary master of the three. But due to his odd hours working in a bar he was hardly home during the conventional cooking hours.

Hermione heard the front door open and close and one of the boys returned to the flat. Hermione presumed Harry was working that evening, so guessed that it was Ron that had just gotten home. She heard the footsteps move down the hall and stop as something was thrown into the boys room, landing with a soft thud. Because of high price of renting in London and the friends' modest incomes they had had to settle on a two bedroom flat, Hermione with her own room and the boys sharing the slightly larger room across the hall. After sharing a room for so long at Hogwarts the boys said they didn't mind, but Hermione still felt guilty having a room to herself. But she'd rather feel guilty then share with either Ron or Harry. She could hardly walk past their room without cringing at the mess. Occaisionly she gave into the no magic rule and ran her wand over the room simply to avoid having to look at the chaos they called a bedroom.

Hermione turned to greet Ron as he entered the room, but to her surprise it was actually Harry that walked into the room.

'Hey mione' he greeted her. Hermione claimed to hate that nickname, but they boys knew she secretly liked it. 'What are you cooking?'

Hermione returned his smile and teased 'Soup, not that you're getting any. After all, I am the one that's been slaving away over a hot stove all afternoon'

'Sorry to disappoint you mione, but looks like all you've done is chop up a carrot and some celery so far…' Harry replied.

Hermione laughed. 'Oh well, I tried'.

Harry jumped up onto the bench next to where Hermione was chopping and sat watching her while they chatted about their days.

After the terrible ordeals Harry had gone through during his time at Hogwarts, culminating with his draining defeat of Voldmort in his seventh year, he had decided that it was time to relax and enjoy life. As a young man Harry was quite capable of turning the heads of females of all ages. His well-defined muscular body was thanks to his many years as quiddich seeker and he had let his dark hair grow out so it playfully flopped over his eyes. As a natural step from broomstick riding he had purchased a second hand motorcycle and constantly wore a black leather jacket with his faded jeans. Working behind a bar seemed more play than work to Harry, as there was always a constant stream of girls to flirt with. Harry had become quite the ladies man, always having a girl by his side, but never the same girl for longer than a week. Hermione didn't really approve of it, but felt it really wasn't her place to say anything and decided that he deserved to have some fun after the last intense seven years.

'So what are you doing home so early? I thought you were working tonight?' Hermione enquired.

'Yeah I was supposed to be, but I ended up doing the day shift because Lara called in sick'

'Hmm Lara…blonde hair, tall, girlfriend number, what? 374?' teased Hermione.

'Ha ha, very funny. And it was 375'

Hermione laughed and shook her head, returning her attention to the vegetables. After a few minutes she stopped to rub her neck.

'Damn. Sitting in front of a computer all day is not good' She complained

'Here, let me see what I can do' Harry got down from the bench and walked behind Hermione to rub the muscles in her neck, 'How's that'

'Less talk, more massaging'

'I'll take that as a 'good'', as Harry worked his hands over Hermione's neck he noticed the smoothness of her skin. Hermione hadn't changed much since Hogwarts, but she had learnt how to enhance her appearance with the minimum of effort. She knew the right cut of clothing to compliment her petite shape and could control her hair with dollop of frizz-free serum and a bit of moisturizing conditioner. A swipe of mascara and a bit of lip gloss and Hermione was quite presentable. She was a naturally pretty girl and was showing signs of becoming a beautiful woman. Harry thought about how he hadn't had a girlfriend in a while (well, a week and a bit) and how close Hermione was right now. He slid his hands down Hermione's arms and covered her hands with his. He lowered his head and kissed the side of her neck. Startled, Hermione whipped around to face Harry with a confused expression. With his arms still on either side of her, Harry leant towards her and with a smile kissed her lips. From an automatic reaction Hermione returned the kiss, but her thoughts were racing through her mind. As Harry's tongue pushed through her lips and sought her own tongue her brain screamed for her to stop, but her body wasn't listening. Instead she leant into Harry, wrapping her arms around his neck. She wasn't sure if this was what she really wanted and didn't think that it would be good for their friendship, but at this point she didn't care. She was tired of analyzing every move on her life and figured one little kiss couldn't hurt. Or two...

Twenty minutes later with the soup no closer to being cooked Hermione caught sight of the clock and realized that she had to leave now or be late for her yoga class.

'I have to go…'

'No you don't' Harry replied

'Yes, I really do' Hermione reluctantly pulled away. 'Oh god, the soup! I completely forgot'

'You go, I'll finish it. You'll just have to pay me back for it later'. With a wink Harry turned around to finish chopping the vegetables.

'You're a star Harry Potter... We can pick up from where we left off when I get back'

'Sorry mione, but I've promised to meet some people tonight, but a friend is having a party tomorrow night if you want to come. I'll leave the address for you, meet me there at nine?'

'Oh, um, sure thing. You don't want to meet me here first?'

'Nope, work. Sorry'

'Sure, ok. See you at the party then…'

Harry turned to give Hermione a peck on the cheek. 'Have fun at yoga while I slave over the stove'

Hermione laughed as she walked down the hallway to her room to collect her things before leaving. Trying not to think about all the complications of their kiss, Hermione couldn't help wonder if it was actually something she wanted. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't noticed how attractive Harry was and hadn't once or twice thought what it would be like to kiss him, but that was only natural. She'd had similar thoughts about Ron and many other boys. But it was nice to be the one receiving the attention for once. After sharing a room with Lavender and Pavarti and hearing them gloat about all the boys infatuated with them, she enjoyed the warm feeling of being wanted. Anyway, it was just a bit of fun that wouldn't hurt anyone.

Right?

* * *

This is just the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it! Next up, the party and Ron finds out

Please R and R so I can make improvements


	2. The Party

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling

* * *

Hermione spent all the next day thinking about the party that night. Her job as a receptionist wasn't very taxing so it gave her plenty of time to think. She was worried that the kisses last night with Harry would make things awkward. Then again, with his new laid-back attitude, nothing seemed to faze Harry these days.

Hermione ended up working late and by the time she caught the bus home it was nearly 7:30. She returned to an empty flat and wondered where Ron was. It was unusual for him not be home this late and found a note explaining he'd gone to the movies with a friend. Hermione always found it cute that Ron would always leave little notes if he would be home late or out. She guessed it was left over from living with a mother that, with the best intentions, wanted to know where he was every moment of the day. She'd gotten know Ron a little better over the last few months as they were the two that kept 'normal' hours while Harry could be out at all hours. They still occasionally infuriated each other, but they had always been friends because they were both friends with Harry. It was nice to spend a bit of time with Ron without Harry.

'Oh shit!' Hermione exclaimed to the empty flat. Harry! She had just under an hour to shower and to get ready for the party before she had to leave. Hermione wasn't usually the type to fuss over what she wore and her makeup, but had decided to make a little effort for tonight.

At quarter to nine Hermione was ready and waiting for her taxi to take her to the party. She wore dark denim jeans with a floaty red top and her wavy hair piled on her head. She heard the taxi beep outside and with a quick spray of perfume, she ran out the door.

Hermione hesitated out front of the house that the party was quite obviously inside. Music blared from the windows and a steady stream of people moved in and out the front door. She hated turning up to parties by herself, always having the few first awkward minutes trying to find the person that she was meeting. And it was even worse if the person hadn't arrived yet. She hoped that Harry would be inside waiting for her and not hopelessly late… like he usually was. Suddenly Hermione had a feeling of dread wash over her. Was this really something she wanted to be doing? Shaking the thought away, she walked into the party and began her search for Harry. It wasn't long before she found him and he'd obviously already been there for a while and had quite a few drinks. He wasn't horribly drunk, but very loud and boisterous.

'Mione!' Harry exclaimed when he saw her, 'come over her and give me a kiss hello'

Hermione walked over to Harry and lent in to give him a peck on the check. Instead he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into him, leaning down with a deep kiss. Hermione thought how wonderful it felt and the passion of the previous night returned to her.

Breaking away, Harry introduced Hermione to the people he had been talking to and who had now been witnessing their display. Hermione looked at the three people standing opposite them, two guys (quite cute she noticed) and a girl that was looking at her in a rather unpleasant fashion.

'Ben, Sarah, Luke…meet Hermione, my flatmate' Harry said by way of introduction.

Flatmate? Hermione thought. That's it?

'Flatmate?' Sarah said disbelievingly, echoing Hermione's thoughts.

Harry seemed unfazed. 'Yeah we live with my friend Ron. Red hair, I think you met him at the pub the other night Ben'

'Anyway' Interrupted Sarah, her voice dripping with contempt, 'I think we'll leave you and your _flatmate_ and get back to the party'

As they left the room Hermione commented to Harry 'Well she didn't seem to like me much'

'What? You're imagining things…Now, where were we?'

After spending a little more time in the kitchen, the two spent the rest of the time wandering around the party, Harry introducing Hermione to various people. It was odd how so many of the girls were cold towards her.

By eleven Hermione was getting tired. 'Harry, do you think we could leave soon? I'm pretty tired and have to work in the morning anyway'

'How about I call you a taxi, I want to stay on for a while. The party's only just getting started!' Harry replied.

'Oh, right. Yeah that's fine' Hermione tried to be cheerful, but was disappointed that Harry wasn't going to leave with her. She thought they could sit up for a bit talking and whatever, but she realized there weren't actually official couple yet and Harry really had no obligations to go with her…She just thought it would be nice.

Harry waited out the front with Hermione until her cab arrived. Giving her a soft kiss on the mouth, he put her in the cab and told her he would see her tomorrow.

On the cab ride home Hermione felt stupid about being disappointed that Harry wasn't leaving with her. So they'd kissed a few times and been on one date. That didn't mean that he was her boyfriend and had to follow her around. Not that she'd expect him to if he were. Hermione sighed. She didn't know what to think at this point.

As Hermione walked in the front door she was surprised to see a light on in the lounge room. Walking down the hall she called out 'Ron? You still awake?'

'Mmm, in here Mione' his reply filtered down the hall as she threw her shoes and bag into her room.

Walking into the lounge room she flopped onto the couch next to Ron. 'God, remind me never to wear high heels again, my feet are killing me'. Used to her usual style of flat mary-janes, sandals or runners, Hermione began to massage her aching feet.

'You look nice tonight Hermione' Ron commented. 'Hmm, combined with high heels…where have you been out to?'

'I went to a party' Hermione replied, 'with Harry…'

'With Harry? Why didn't he tell me about it?' Ron's feelings were slightly hurt.

'I mean _with_ Harry' Hermione tried to clarify.

'I don't understand' Now Ron was just plain confused.

'We went together…like on a date'

'Oh' was all Ron replied with.

'Oh?'

'I mean, that's great Hermione, really. I'm, uh, really very happy for you two. It's just…great' Ron faked a yawn, 'Oh, I'm _so_ tired, I think I'll head off to bed now. Night Mione'

Before Hermione could even say goodnight, Ron had dashed out of the room and headed towards his bedroom. Hermione thought it a little odd, but was too tired to consider his reaction much further and turned off the lights before heading to her own room.

As Ron lay in his on his bed, still fully clothed, his thoughts drifted back to an evening a few weeks ago at the local pub. He was with Harry having a couple of drinks, Ron just having finished his day working as a sales assistant in sports equipment store and Harry soon to start his behind the bar. Ron had seemed distracted and Harry was trying to coax out of him the reason.

'Come on mate, something's up. What is it?' Harry probed

'It's nothing, will you just leave it?' Ron replied, slightly irritated.

'It can't be nothing, you've hardly said a word so far'

Ron sighed. 'You really want to know that badly?'

'Would I be asking if I didn't?'

'OK, but you can't laugh'

'Why would I laugh?'

Ron sighed again. 'So you know how you work funny hours and aren't always home at the same times as Hermione and me?'

'Yes…'

'Well, Hermione and I have been spending a fair bit of time together, you know, just hanging out'

'And…?'

'And, well, it's been nice. I mean, we havn't always got on that well, but we're getting to know each other a bit better now. And it's nice…'

'That's it, it's _nice_ hanging out with Hermione?'

'Well no, I mean, yes it is, but that's not all of it. I kind of realized the other day that, well, that…I, um, thinkIlikeHermione' Ron ended the sentence in a rush.

'Sorry?' Harry was confused.

'I think I like Hermione' Ron repeated, this time as separate words.

'And that's a problem why?'

'Well, I don't want to do anything in case she doesn't feel the same way. What if I said something and she was horrified and never spoke to me again. Or what if she wasn't repulsed by the idea and then we broke up and she never spoke to me again. I'd rather have her as just a friend if it meant that she was in my life' Ron blushed

Harry shook his head 'Right mate, you're a weirdo. Anyway, I've got to get to work, so I'll see you later.'

'Yeah, see you. And you wont say anything to Hermione will you?'

Harry laughed, 'I wont if you don't'

Ron's thoughts returned to the present. How could Harry do that to him?

* * *

Hope you enjoyed chapter 2! up next, Harry comes home from the party and Ron confronts him 


	3. Ron and Harry Talk

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling

* * *

Ron hardly slept that night, still laying on his bed fully clothed he didn't even bother getting under the sheets. His anger towards Harry had gradually faded into disappointment. They were best friends, best bloody friends, and Harry had gone after Hermione knowing that Ron liked her.

And seriously, what girl wouldn't choose Harry over Ron? Sure, Ron wasn't the same as when he was fourteen (thankgod!) and no one would consider him hideous, it was just up against Harry he didn't stand a chance. Ron was attractive in a subtle way, his once orange hair now faded to a dark auburn and always slightly messy and tousled in that cute I-just-got-out-of-bed-way. Quidditch playing had done good things to Ron as well as Harry, Ron was just naturally skinner and it didn't tend to show as well as Harry. And Ron didn't tend to go for that designer look of faded denim and black leather. He preferred whatever pants were comfy and well-worn t-shirts of his favourite muggle sports and bands.

Ron sighed and turned over. He just couldn't get past the fact that Harry knew that Ron had liked Hermione and had still done what he had done. He knew Harry had a tendency to always have a girl hanging off him, but how could he treat Hermione, Mione, like another attractive accessory to been thrown away when something better came along? It wasn't right.

The noise of the front door opening caught Ron's attention and turned over to check the time on his alarm clock. 5:07 am. Good thing he didn't have to work that day. Harry walked into their shared bedroom and noticing Ron still awake said 'Good morning, what are you still doing awake?'

'Couldn't sleep' Harry didn't seem to notice the coldness of Ron's tone and continued to chat.

'Mate you wouldn't believe the hottie I met tonight'

Through gritted teeth Ron replied 'I thought you were there with Hermione'

'She left early' Harry gave a small chuckle 'And you know how it is mate, never pass up a golden opportunity'

'No I don't' Ron responded icily

'God she was gorgeous, really leggy you know? And the things she could do with her tongue…'

Ron interrupted 'I don't want to know'

Harry finally noticing the more than frosty attitude of Ron asked 'What's up with you tonight?'

'What's up with me? What's up with me?' Ron's voice rose slightly, 'I'm not the one dating our best friend and then kissing some other girl'

'Whoa, dating…it was just one party a couple of kisses'

'You kissed her?' Ron practically yelled. Lowering his voice to a whisper in case of waking Hermione he repeated 'You kissed her?'

'What's the problem?' Harry seemed genuinely confused.

'Oh, you are kidding me right? Apart from the fact that Hermione certainly seems to think that you're dating and then you went and…did whatever you did with another girl. On top of that do you not remember a particular little conversation we had a couple of weeks ago?' Ron asked in heated whispers.

'Conversation…what?' Harry had no idea why his best friend was so mad at him.

'The _conversation_ where I told you about my feelings for Hermione'

'Oh yeah, I figured you'd taken so long doing anything about it that you were over it' Harry tried to explain, 'anyway, it's not like Hermione and I have a relationship going, we're just having a bit of fun'

'Well maybe you should clear that up with Hermione before you go around with other girls behind her back.' Ron practically spat.

'God, settle down a bit will you. If it means that much to you I'll back off'

Ron was quiet for several moments and then sighed. 'No, I believe you that you honestly weren't trying to hurt me and Hermione seems happy, so just…just don't hurt her will you mate?' Ron looked deeply dismayed. 'I just want her to be happy'

'Yeah, sure…but we're not anything serious, just a bit of fun'

'I seriously think you should tell her that first' Harry rolled his eyes at Ron 'Anyway, why Hermione, why now? You never seemed interested in her like that before'

'I wasn't. It was just, that day, you know, I hadn't had a girlfriend for a while, and Hermione and I were in the kitchen and one thing lead to another…'

Ron seemed to become quite heated again. 'So what you're saying is that you were horny and she was there!'

'Well, I wouldn't put it quite like that…'

'God Harry, you hurt her and I'll kill you. Best friends or not', with that Ron rolled over on his bed to face the wall and shut his eyes leaving Harry staring at him in bewilderment. He honestly thought he had done nothing wrong.

Two friends having a bit of fun.

What was Ron's problem?

* * *

Sorry this one is a bit short, more coming soon... 


	4. Hermione's Dinner Party

Disclaimer: Characters not mine, blah blah blah.

* * *

Ron lay there with his eyes closed facing the wall as he listened to Harry move around the room and eventually climb into his own bed. Pretending to be asleep he waited until he heard Harry's breathing turn into gentle snores before he gathered up his pillow and blanket and slipped out of the room to sleep on the couch. He couldn't stand being in the room same as Harry. At this point he was so disappointed with his friend he just didn't want to be near him.

Ron moved around on the lounge trying to make it comfortable, but it was hard with his head propped up with the arm of the lounge and his legs over the other end.

After a few hours fitful sleep, the sunlight began to peer in through the windows and Ron groaned with the thought that it was already morning. Laying there, staring at the wall, Ron was surprised when Hermione walked into the room. He contemplated feigning sleep, but could never keep a straight face when he was pretending not to be awake.

'What are you doing up this early?' Ron asked Hermione by way of a greeting.

'Work. What are you doing on the lounge?'

'Oh, um… Harry was…snoring?' Hermione seemed either too drowsy or distracted to notice Ron's feeble excuse for not sleeping in his own room.

'That's stupid, you don't even fit on the lounge for christ's sake. I'm up now, go and get in my bed. At least you'll fit in that'

'Really? Thanks' Ron jumped at the chance to climb into Hermione's bed, even if it was without her.

'Just make the bed when you get up' Hermione walked over to Ron. 'Jesus, you look terrible, like you haven't slept in weeks, is everything OK?'

'Just peachy', Ron sighed, 'I'm fine, just tired'

Hermione gave Ron a peck on the forehead, 'Just go and get some sleep OK?' Ron watched her walk toward the bathroom and let out a second sigh. He was doing a lot of that lately.

After quite possibly the best sleep of Ron's life, he dragged himself out of Hermione's bed and sure that Harry had left, walked into the kitchen to fix something to eat. On the counter was a note left by Hermione.

_Boys,_

_Seeing as we're hardly ever at home at the same time anymore I thought it would be nice to have dinner together tonight. I'll even cook (Don't worry, I've got a foolproof recipe). So I thought we'd aim for 7 to eat? Let me know if that's a problem and give me a call if you can't do it at all. _

_H._

Harry had obviously already seen the note and added a comment to the bottom.

_Make it 7:30 babe, having a drink with the guys from work._

Babe? Jesus, who was this 60's throwback?

But dinner with Hermione and Harry at the same time? Ron considered calling Hermione right then and telling her he couldn't make it. But what excuse could he come up with? He never worked later than 6:30 and she'd kill him for missing dinner to go to the movies or some other thing. Maybe he could claim he's suddenly developed a very serious, short-term, case of the flu? Couldn't possibly eat or get out of bed. Ron was just working through the details in his mind when the alternative to him no showing up would be. Harry and Hermione alone. Over dinner. With wine. And candles. He couldn't bear to let his mind go where that was going. He would just have to put up with Hermione and Harry being all together for one evening for the greater good.

Ron added his own assurance that 7:30 was fine and got ready for a busy morning filled with daytime TV and planned not to move until three when he was meeting a friend in Camden.

Hermione returned home from work at about 5pm to an empty flat. She quickly checked the note on the kitchen bench and was happy to see that both boys could make it. Even if Harry had pushed it back half an hour. At least it would give her a little extra time to get ready.

Shortly before seven Ron walked into the kitchen, having returned from meeting with his friend. Hermione had her back to him and he enjoyed the very rare sight of Hermione not getting something perfectly right as she flustered over dinner.

'Need a hand?' Ron offered.

'Oh Ron, would you? I've no idea what I'm doing and I still haven't had a chance to have a shower.'

'No problem, anyway, I don't think I wholly trust a meal entirely cooked by you.'

Hermione decided to ignore Ron's comment and instead shot him a dirty look as she handed him the spoon she was using to stir the contents of the pot on the stove with on her way through to the shower.

Before too long Hermione emerged showered and dressed in floaty black dress and a material red rose holding up her curls. Ron heard her enter the kitchen and turned to make a teasing comment about her cooking ability but his voice caught in his throat when he saw her.

'Ok, ok, no need to stare, I'm not an animal in a zoo' Hermione teased.

'Oh, um, It's just, that dress, I mean…you, in that dress…uh, you look lovely Hermione' Ron's face began to turn a pale shade of pink.

Hermione returned the blush and thanked him. 'You best hurry up and get ready if you want to have a shower before dinner now that you've saved our food.'

As Ron brushed past Hermione to leave the kitchen he caught the light scent that she was wearing and realised that it smelt oddly similar to her sheets. Did she use laundry powder scented perfume?

By quarter to eight Harry and Ron were seated at the dining table in a somewhat awkward silence, while Hermione bought dishes of food to the table.

Harry surveyed the table and playfully said to Hermione, 'What happened? Last time I checked you couldn't cook. Did you get take away and hide the containers?'

'Ha-ha Harry, very funny. Although I must admit, I did have some help from Ron' Hermione replied.

Harry leant over and gave Hermione a quick kiss on the lips, 'Well it looks good anyway babe.'

Ron turned his head as he rolled his eyes and entertained thoughts of tipping the bowl of rice over Harry's head. If this was how the night was going to continue he could see a fake headache coming on. Or perhaps even a real one, he thought, as he watched Hermione return a small kiss on to Harry's nose.

'So, Mione, how's work going?' Ron said simply to break up the 'lovebirds'.

'Oh, um, alright, not what I want to do with my life, but entertaining enough for now, you know?' She replied. 'But let's not talk about boring stuff like work, this is supposed to be a dinner party. Emphasis on the party.'

'Hey yeah, let's break out the booze. Did you get any beer today Mione?'

'Ah, no, but I did get some wine to go with the meal'

'Hey Ron, go grab it will you mate?' Harry asked.

Ron shot him a dirty look, 'Anything else while I'm up?' He replied with a hint of sarcasm.

Ron walked into kitchen to open the wine and fetch the glasses. As he twisted the corkscrew he could see Hermione and Harry over the breakfast bar as they playfully planted kisses on each other. It literally made him sick to see them together like that. He couldn't get over that Harry would continue to do that in front of him when he knew how he felt.

Dinner passed fairly uneventfully with limited chatter on Ron's part. Ron had been steadily working his way through the wine fuming over Harry's actions. Hermione began to clear away the plates from the main meal, Ron knew he should be helping, but didn't care anymore. He'd probably had more than enough to drink and more than likely wouldn't have been incredibly steady on his feat. He watched as Hermione brushed past Harry and he patted her on the bum. Hermione giggled batted away his hand. Ron couldn't take it anymore, he'd had enough.

Once he knew Hermione was out of hearing distance he hissed at Harry, 'Jesus, you can't keep treating her like all the other skanks that follow you around.'

Harry laughed. 'Cool down a bit mate, God, it was just a pat on the bum.'

'I'm not just talking about that. How you let her leave that party alone so you could stay on and hook up with someone else.'

'Are you still on about that? We're not about to get bloody married. It was out first bloody date. And not that we're even serious. It's just a bit of fun, I told you that.'

'You can't just have 'a bit of fun' with you best bloody friend. It does not work like that.'

'Jesus, what's with you? Just because you're not getting any…'

'Oh my god, you really don't get it do you?'

'Get what?' Harry looked genuinely confused.

'You know what, I've had enough tonight, I'll leave you and Hermione to do whatever it is you do, but I sure as hell don't want to be here to watch it.' Ron stood up from the table and stormed out of the dining room, bumping into Hermione outside the kitchen on his way out.

'Where are you going?' Hermione enquired.

'Out' Ron replied and proceeded down the hallway.

'But there's dessert…' She called after him. He made no response and left the flat, slamming the door behind him. 'I made your favourite' Hermione said softly to the closed door.

Hermione walked into the dining room still holding the dessert with a bewildered expression on her face. 'Why did Ron leave?' She asked Harry.

'Who knows babe, he's been acting weird for days. But let's not talk about Ron anymore. We've got dessert, we've got wine, and we've got an entire night ahead of us.'

* * *

a/n hope you like it! please review. i know some of you havn't been happy about Harry being the 'bad guy' but get over it. 


	5. The Dinner Party Minus One

Disclaimer: You know what it is.

This chapter starts where the chapter 4 left off.

* * *

Harry stood up and walked towards Hermione. 'See, it worked out well that Ron left early.' He wrapped an arm around her waist and tipper her chin up with her other hand. 

Hermione was still distracted as to why Ron left so suddenly and went to further questioned Harry about it. Before she could fully construct her concerns Harry silenced her with a kiss.

'Don't think about Ron anymore babe, it's just you and me tonight'. He leant down and kissed her again, this time much more deeply. Thoughts of Ron began to slip from Hermione's mind as she returned Harry's kiss, sliding her tongue into his mouth. Harry's hands slid down Hermione's back and rested on her behind and he guided her into the loungeroom, still kissing her. He slowly lowered her down onto the sofa and Hermione pulled her hands through Harry's hair. Their kisses were becoming more passionate and feverish and Harry, now laying on top of Hermione pulled away from her lips and began to kiss down her throat and along the neckline of her dress. He followed the neckline to her shoulders and slid the straps down, letting her dress fall a little lower. He led a small line of kisses over the top of her breasts. Hermione let out a little moan of pleasure. Harry moved back up to her mouth and kissed her deeply before uttering, 'Let's get you out of this dress babe'.

With no refusal from Hermione he slowly wriggled the dress down over Hermione's body.

'My, my, Hermione Granger wears black panties, who would have thought? Black lacy ones at that' Harry teased.

'If you don't like them I can easily put my dress back on' She retorted.

'No, not at all, they're very sexy. You, Miss Granger, are very sexy. How have you been hiding it from me?'

'I havn't been hiding anything, it's not my fault that didn't notice until now.'

'Oh, so you're saying that you've always been sexy?' Harry asked with a smile.

'Are you going to keep talking or shut up and kiss me again?' Harry didn't need to be told twice and leant back down to kiss Hermione. His hands moved down her body and he cupped her breast running his thumb over her nipple.

'Mmm, you know it's not fair that you still have your clothes on' Hermione uttered as she ran her hands up Harry chest under his shirt. She reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head.

Harry returned his hand to Hermione's breast and reached under her back with his other hand for the clasp of her bra. With obvious practiced skill he undid it in one go and pulled it off Hermione revealing her milky white breasts. Harry moved down her body and kissed around her breasts before sliding his tongue over her nipples. Hermione shivered with delight. It wasn't as if she'd never been in a situation like this before, but Harry had evident experience and expertise. He knew what he was doing.

Hermione coaxed him back up to be level with her face and kissed him.

'Come on babe, let's go into your room' Harry suggested. Hermione responded by pulling him back into a kiss. He drew back and sat up, admiring Hermione's almost naked body. He wondered to himself how could have let something this fine slip his notice for so many years. He stood up, scooped up Hermione and carried her through to her room, shutting the door behind him.

Ron returned home early the next morning, obviously a little worse for wear thanks to a few too many bourbons. He staggered the short distance down the hall to his bedroom. Falling into his bed he vaguely noticed that Harry wasn't present in his own bed and fleetingly the thought past his mind as to where he might be.

'Bastard' Ron muttered, and with that he rolled over and passed out.

Later that morning Ron woke with a pounding headache. He barely remembered much of the previous evening after storming out of the flat and calling a friend to meet him at a nearby bar. He did remember the bourbon. Lots and lots of bourbon. He let out a self pitying moan and rolled over trying to shut out the screaming pain in his head.

What else had happened last night? There was a lot missing from leaving the flat to getting home many, many hours after that. He vaguely remembered a girl. A girl? It wasn't Hermione so it didn't matter. As he lay there his memories of the night before began to clear some. He remembered two girls talking to him and his friend. A blonde and a brunette. The brunette had curly hair like Hermione and he remembered being very rude to her. The blonde however, what had happened with the blonde? Oh god, he wished he could remember.  
Damn Harry, it was all his fault. If he hadn't been so blatantly flaunting his relationship (or whatever it was) with Hermione, Ron wouldn't have left like that. It was Harry's fault he'd drank so much and Harry's fault he couldn't remember what had happened with the blonde girl.

It was so unlike Ron to pick up a random girl from a bar and he felt vaguely guilty about it, as if he'd in some way betrayed Hermione. It was stupid to feel guilty, he had no allegiance to Hermione, they were just friends. But he wanted them to be more than that so badly he had built her up in his mind as something more. She was with Harry now though; he had no right to feel anything more than friendship towards her. As much as he didn't like to see Harry with Hermione, she seemed to be happy and the least he could do was respect that. But it was so unfair, she deserved to be treated so much better than Harry ever could give her. He was bound to hurt her, it was almost an impossibility for him to stay faithful to one girl for more than three days. Ron decided the least he could do would be to be there, to comfort her when it all came falling down, as it no doubt would.

Ron's head continued to pound as he got out of bed in order to get a glass of water and a couple of painkillers. Without noticing much but the pain in his head Ron made his way to the kitchen searching for something to curb his headache.

Ron heard someone else enter the kitchen and assumed it was Hermione as Harry obviously wasn't home. He dreaded the barrage he'd get for ruining her dinner party and prayed that she would take pity on him as he was so hungover.

'Morning mate, you certainly left in a rush last night' Harry greeted Ron.

'Harry?' Ron was confused.

'That's me…'

'Sorry, I thought you weren't home because you weren't in your bed. Did you just get in? I didn't hear the door.'

Harry smile, 'No, I've been here all night.'

'In the shower then? I didn't hear the water running…'

'No mate, I was in Hermione's room.'

'Hermione's room?' Ron's brain refused to grasp the meaning of Harry's comment, 'Is she OK?'

Harry laughed, 'Oh, I'd say so'

'Then why…?' It slowly dawned on Ron exactly as to why he might be in her bedroom. 'Oh.'

'Mate I had no idea before…why did it take me so long to realise how sexy Hermione is?'

Ron just stared blankly at Harry trying to process the bombshell that had just hit him.

'And oh my god, you got no idea how amazingly she can-'

'Don't finish that sentence.' Ron cut Harry off, 'Do you honestly think I want to hear this? About Hermione as another one of your conquests. About what a great fuck she was? Don't bother because I don't want to know. And I bet you're going to dump her now like the rest of them, right? Add her to the list of whores you've fucked and forget about her.' Ron span around to leave the room and noticed Hermione standing in the door.

'Well, I'm glad I know what you really think about me now, Ron' Hermione said in an eerily flat voice.

'No it's not like that, you-'

'Don't Ron. I don't want to hear it' Hermione turned and left the kitchen with Harry following behind her.

Ron slumped over the counter with his head in his hands and wondered if it was too early for a drink.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! thanks for all the great reviews. up next, Hermione's pov of the morning. 


End file.
